Sonic Boom: Therapy
by ShadowWorld96
Summary: A new therapy centre opens in town, and Amy is compelled to attend a session due to her anger at Sonic. What are the true intentions...
1. Chapter 1

Sonic Boom! Therapy

Our story begins on a bright and early morning. The team are playing volleyball and drinking iced teas by the beach. The sun shines onto their coloured skin and the wind is still, like the ocean. Everything is peaceful!

"Hey, Ames, pass it here!" Sonic shouts as he dashed around.

Amy groans in anger and tosses the ball with no direction, knowing Sonic just wants her to throw it anywhere - he knows he can catch it.

After the round, Amy sits down and reads a magazine, with a frown on her face.

 _Damn Sonic and his irritating attitude. Whether he knows it or not, it really gets to me!_

 _I don't even know why he treats me this way. It's not like I have feelings for him or give him a reason to be a pest._

A dark hedgehog walks onto the beach with his arms crossed, frowning. "Hello, fools!"

Amy stays looking in her magazine, but Sonic and Knuckles turn around and face Shadow.

"Shadow! What are you doing here?" Sonic grasps his fists together and exclaims angrily.

"I've just come to advise you of a new centre opened in town." Shadow looks to Amy, isolating herself and ignoring her surroundings. "Amy Rose, this might appeal to you."

Sonic looks to Amy and then back to Shadow, becoming angrier. "She doesn't want anything to do with your stupid advice, Shadow! Get outta here!"

Shadow dashes over to Amy and gives her a flyer, then chaos controls away from the beach.

Amy reads the flyer thats infront of her.

New Therapy Centre Opening

Qualified counsellors available

Call —

"What is it, Amy?" Sonic runs over, about to snatch the flyer.

"Nothing!" Amy says, in annoyance. Why would Shadow give this to me?! I'm not in need of therapy!

"Fine, be that way then." Sonic shrugs and walks off.

—

Later on

—

Our heroes continue to play games with each other, while Amy finds herself walking to the centre.

"Hi, someone I know told me to come here. A black hedgehog named Shadow. I thought it'd be a good idea to come and talk to him?"

A receptionist smiles and types something into the computer. "Of course. I'll tell him you're here. What is your name?"

"Amy Rose." Amy says, sighing.

Moments later, Shadow emerges and welcomes Amy to the building.

"Hey, you came. Cool. Let's go and talk."

"Shadow, I don't really think —"

"Relax. I'm not some evil villain and I'm not about to hurt you or your friends. It was recommended to me to turn my angst into a helpful practice, and that's what I've decided to do. I know you have your problems with Sonic… And whatever else… So I thought you'd be most interested in coming here."

"You're a counsellor?!" Amy exclaims, baffled.

"Yes, indeed I am."

"wow, Okay. Um… "

"Don't worry Amy. you don't have to see me. You don't have to see anyone, I just thought I could help you is all. Maybe to make up for all the damage I've caused you and your friends in the past."

"I see," Amy says, smiling. "Well, I'm glad you've moved forward like this, Shadow. It's really good seeing you this way!"

Shadow smiles. "But…"

"…but, I just don't think anyone would approve of this, me seeing you for advice! Tell you what… How about I think it over for a day and then let you know?"

"Sure, Amy. We're open till 7pm incase you need to call to chat."

Amy walks out, feeling dazed.

—Later—

"Amy, what the hell! You just disappeared on us! Without telling us where you were going! We were worried!" The group exclaims.

"Guys, I'm fine. I just… just…"

"Went to see Shadow?" Sonic says as if he's tasted something terrible. "Come on Amy, surely you're not that desperate."

"Yeah, I'm here too!" Knuckles suggests happily. Sonic rolls his eyes.

"I'll have you know that I am not interested in Shadow in the slightest! I simply went over there as I was interested in his new practice. He's really changed and he wants to help people! He seems to care about me, UNLIKE YOU LOT!"

Everyone goes silent, except Sonic - who is raging. "AMY! How dare you say that we don't care about you! We just told you how worried we were! You know you can always talk to us! You can't trust that freak —!"

"Ugh! I'm going." Amy groans and walks off. Sonic watches after her becoming more and more furious.

Amy sits on her couch in her shack, recalling the day. She feels crushed and torn as to who her really friends are.

All she wants is Sonic to respect her… to be with her… to love her. But he treats her so harshly some times! It's like he hasn't even realised how much she has grown up!

Amy finds herself going back to the practice, and asks to see Shadow again.

"Amy, you're back." Shadow smiles, not revealing much emotion. "Did something happen?"

"Yeah. I realised I do need your help. It's about Sonic."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"Go on," Shadow replies, dryly.

"I feel like Sonic and I are continuously moving two steps forward and one step back. Hell, maybe two steps back. All he does is tease me, and get a laugh out of me. Of course, I take no defeat, as I know its some kind of coping mechanism he has. But that's no way to treat me! And he didn't used to treat me this way, either. I'm not obsessive and I'm not immature like I used to be, so I don't see why he can't just treat me like a normal person, like he would with Knuckles, Tails or Sticks."

"I see… " Shadow mutters, taking in what Amy has just said. "When he does these things, do you feel a certain way? Angry? Irritated?"

"Yes! I feel so, so very angry."

"What possible reason could there be for him treating you this way?" Shadow asks, already knowing the answer in his head.

"I don't know. Maybe he's sexist, or maybe he's mad that I've changed." Amy gasps. "Maybe its because he thinks I don't love him anymore? Maybe he's upset that I don't chase after him…?

Shadow smiles. "It is Sonic," he shakes his head. "He does crave attention. Try and look at it this way, Amy.

"If you had someone who loved you for a long time, and always chased after you, feeding your ego, coming back even when you rejected them - you'd feel…?"

"Pretty damn special." Amy responds, smiling faintly.

"Yes. And if that went away for no apparent reason, how would you feel then?"

"Disappointed…?"

"And how might you behave, Amy?"

"…I might… try to get the attention back…. which is weird, because I might not have even known I'd wanted it in the first place! Oh my god, that's whats happening with Sonic!"

Shadow smiles, then frowns. "Yes. You have your answer. But that doesn't mean you should change your behaviour. The way you are doesn't need to change for Sonic, or anyone. It just needs to reflect what you believe and want. And I think it does. Don't you?"

"Yeah… But, I want Sonic and I to be friends…"

"And you are." Shadow sighs. "Perhaps your feelings are more than platonic?"

Amy goes red, and stammers. "I—I… No! Sonic… he's not even my type. I mean, I don't even think I have a type — but if I did, it would be: Not-Sonic."

Shadow giggles. "Okay, Amy. Listen, it's not my role to judge. But I think you might need to come to terms with your feelings before you can resolve this - if you try to act on these uncertain feelings, you could end up causing more damage than ease. Do you understand what I mean?"

"Yeah, I do! Wow. Thanks, Shadow."

Amy grabs her stuff ready to leave, and Shadow gets a phone call. "Shoot. I'll see you next time you come in, Amy - I have to take this. It's for a client."

Amy smiles and waves goodbye, walking out the door with a bit more weight off her shoulders. As she closes the door, Shadow answers the phone.

"Yes, of course. Everythings going well so far. Just how we wanted." He hesitates, listening to the phone. "I can see this going in our favour. Believe me… She's just my type."


	3. AUTHOR NOTE

Hi all :)

If you have read, favourited, followed or reviewed this story before, please could you do me a massive favour and just post a little review with your thoughts?

I know you're probably searching for that perfect story but if you help me out just this once, it could help me write that perfect story which you could love one day!

I understand a lot of people do not believe their opinion matters, but please, if you've clicked on my story, something caught you, and I want to know what so I can keep on doing it.

I plan to continue and one day COMPLETE all my stories, and I don't mind editing some of the chapters if I agree with someones feedback.

Nothing you say is rude or inappropriate as long as you can give me examples in my writing to prove your statement.

An example of a short review could be simply:  
"I enjoyed this story because you wrote with a lot of understanding into the characters' backstories, perspectives and ideas, however you might benefit from using more structure or description of the setting (example)"

Even if you've never written a story yourself, I would still be very happy with any response.

Finally, thank you all so much not only for reading my story/stories, but also favouriting and reviewing :)

Getting an email saying someone has favourited my story makes my day honestly, it makes all the darkness in my world seem worth it if I can make someone else smile or feel something when reading my creations.

I will update this story _once I receive adequate reviews and get ahead with my university work_ :)

thank you again.


	4. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: HEllloooo thank you for the many many reviews, y'all have motivated the heck out of me. PLS KEEP REVIEWING, I wrote this with a headache with not too much editing, Soooooo please remind me of any screw ups I made!

Amy walks to her house happily, feeling as if a whole weight has been lifted off her shoulders.

It's 7.30pm, and she is considering what to have for dinner.

She arrives at her house, and theres a dark shadowy figure waiting for her at her door...

 _Shadow_? She thinks to herself excitedly. _Why does the idea of Shadow being here to see me excite me? He's just... a counsellor._

But to her surprise, it is Sonic - a weak Sonic, helpless and remorseful.

"Ames," he says, as Amy approaches her door with indifference. "Amy, I'm so sorry. I don't want to offend you like that, ever. You're my friend, and-"

"That's right, Sonic," She says, not allowing him to ruin her mood, "you're my friend. And I know you didn't mean it - there's no need to reassure me... So, you can go now."

Both Sonic and Amy are shocked at her sudden confidence.

 _What the?_ Sonic thinks to himself, feeling some kind of burning under his skin. "Uhh, okay. Do you want me to hang out? We could have dinner." _What am I saying?!_

"Sonic... Thats okay. Bye." She walks inside and shuts the door in his face, leaving Sonic a confused, dismantled mess of emotion.

 _Maybe I should be seeing Shadow too..._

 _I sure as heck need some help with my feelings..._

 _Taking out my distress on Amy doesn't do anything, and it sure doesn't put her where I want her to be._

 _But would it be any other way? Her safety..._

 _My safety... It's so much better to keep a distance..._

 _Argh._

Sonic walks away slowly, turning around to look if Amy had opened the door again several times.

Never had he felt so much rejection, especially from his number one fan, or, so she used to be.

 _Get a hold of yourself, Sonic._

Amy smiles sitting on her purple couch, proud of her behaviour. She found it amazing how simply explaining to someone what was happening had helped her see the situation in a different way...

She was sick of Sonic's jokes, and didn't have to put up with it if she didn't want to. While she valued his friendship and thought he was a good person, she had a choice, she had value.

And Shadow had helped her see that...

That was the last thing she'd expected.

####

THE NEXT DAY

The group are back on the beach, playing volleyball peacefully - all except for Amy. Sonic is distracted by worry that something had happened to her, but doesn't express himself, as he knew that doing so would reveal to his friends his true feelings...

Or maybe it wouldn't? He was allowed to care about her. But after she rejected him last night..

.Sometime later, Amy arrives on the beach with a cute flower dress and bathers underneath. "Hey guys!" She said, not stopping to meet Sonic's gaze. "It's a wonderful day. Is anyone up for a swim?"

Knuckles shrugs, passing the volleyball to Tails; Tails smiles and nods at Amy: "Sure, Amy! I wouldn't mind a swim.", followed by Sticks.

"Well, I'd love to go for a swim with you Amy," Sticks says throwing the ball to Amy, "But I'm pretty sure they have some underwater camera devices in there, deep in the ocean floor, spying on us. Ya can't trust em! Oh, and also, I don't want to drown. Why don't you ask Sonic?"

Amy stares at Sonic, who has his arms crossed with embarrassment. "I can't swim." Sonic whispers, to which Sticks gestures him to repeat himself.

"I can't SWIM, Sticks."

"Yeah," Knuckles says, laughing. "He can run at _Sonic speed_ , but our favourite _ocean blue_ hero can't swim. What a coincidence!"

"The word you're looking for is ironic," Amy says, her eyelids lowering, and she sighs. "It's okay. I'm not going to tease you for not being able to swim, Sonic. Tails, let's get our splash on!"

Tails smiles and joins Amy as she steps into the water. She removes her outer layer revealing a bright swim suit, clutching to her body perfectly. Sonic sits down in a beach chair and tries not to look, but he can't help it; and each time he looks, he furiously shouts at himself mentally: _STOP!_

As Sonic watches Amy and Tails swimming, he hears a voice come up from behind him - an unfamiliar one at first, but the recognition hits him suddenly, as does a rage of jealousy...

"Faker," Shadow says smugly, sitting next to him. "Enjoying the view, I see."

"Blue is a nice colour." Sonic replies, ignoring Shadow's attempt at cynical humour. "What do you want, Shadow? Recruiting Amy wasn't enough for you?"

Shadow smiles and makes eye contact with Sonic. "I came to see how Amy is. To check if she's doing well since seeing me."

Sonic's heart sinks as he looks to the ground, attempting to control himself. _Is he trying to drive me crazy?_

"I see," Sonic replies, still looking at the ground.

"So do I," Shadow replies, looking at a happy Amy in the ocean with one of her friends. "Catch ya, Sonic. Oh, and don't run _too_ fast... I think we both know what happens when you show a bit too much interest."

Shadow teleports out of the beach, leaving Sonic blushing and breathing heavily, as well as speechless. _What the heck is he on about? Does he mean Amy's history with me...?_

 _Not today Shadow..._

Sonic groans and tries to read a book, but is constantly distracted by Amy's beautiful presence. Her peachy and pink fur reflecting in the sunlight and distorting in the water, her gorgeous green eyes, and her stunning body is just too much for him to not pay attention to...

He lays back with his book covering most of his face, hoping Amy won't notice that he's secretly looking. But Amy notices and walks over.

"Sonic," She says, disappointed.

 _Damn it. She got me._

"I know you want to get in the water. Come on, Tails and I will help you!"

Sonic smirks and puts his book down, putting on his fake charm. "Ha, I'm too cool for the water Amy... you know that.." Amy shakes her head in annoyance and Sonic quickly remarks, "B-but, yeah, I'll come for a swim, if you guys will help."

Amy smiles kindly and offers her hand. Sonic's heart skips a beat at the thought of touching her... Something that had never happened to him before... and joins her in the water. Amy practically dances her way in to the water, disrupting Tails' floating zen, and yells, "I convinced him Tails! We are gonna teach him! You gon learn today, Sonic!" Amy laughs and Tails smiles, to which Sonic stays expressionless. His shoes are off but the water barely makes it to his knees.

"Geez, Sonic. You really are scared. Look, there's no waves or anything. You'll be fine," Tails says, trying to comfort his best friend. "Besides, I can dive in and save you otherwise. I sure have before."

Sonic smiles nervously as Amy and Tails grin at each other, dragging Sonic in to the water. "Damn it! I can't run backwards! Agggh! Stop!" He laughs and falls into the water with them, his spikes becoming flat, and his body freezing. "Why do you guys enjoy this? It's freezing here. You'd think I'd adjusted as I never wear clothes, but... this is a whole new level of cold."

Amy giggles and twirls in the water, making Sonic's heart flutter, but then sink, realising that Shadow was infact the main reason she was acting this way. _why can't I make her feel this happy?_

 _Didn't I used to?_

 _I apologised for what I said... but why can't she forgive me?_

 _I need a second opinion..._


End file.
